Electronic gaming devices such as slot machines, videos poker machines, and keno machines account for almost 70% of the revenue generated by a casino. There are numerous gaming themes that are in casinos and in development. As these trends continue, players will be bombarded by a bewildering array of gaming choices. As casinos become larger and more crowed, locating desired games becomes more difficult and frustrating for individual players.
A primary objective of a casino is to entice players to play for longer time periods. A personalized gaming experience may compel players to extend gaming sessions. Making it easier for players to locate and access casino services will provide a more compelling and enjoyable casino experience. With the recent growth of technologies associated with wireless networks, software as a service, and personal electronic devices such as smart phones, mobile media devices, tablet computing devices, and the like, increasingly the portable electronic devices have become the main device for users to access information and services. Many of the information and services are based on the location of the users.
While software applications for handheld devices are beginning to surface for casino environments, these applications are mostly geared towards simple data access. Intelligent location-based and player-based data are non-existent as indoor-locationing technology is still in its infancy. Additionally, the locational precision that's required of an indoor-locationing system to pinpoint a device or a person, and the sheer number of wireless devices carried by people who are next each other in a confined space, cause the accuracy to plunge, while cost of the system to ascend. A simple and robust system, method, and apparatus to reliably deliver player-relevant data to mobile devices in the crowded, secured, highly regulated, casino environment is desired.